


If They Really Knew

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage, NCIS, NCIS/Leverage
Genre: Age of the Geek Baby!, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "You versus me man?”   Tim  smiled into the phone.  “That would be pretty  epic.”   </p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Really Knew

**Author's Note:**

> still comment_ficing :P

 

“You can’t tell me these things.”  There was a pause on the other end and then laughter.  “Alright, you can tell me as long as you pretend you didn’t really do them later, alright?” 

“I’m motherfucking Robin Hood over here Timmy! Ya’ll should be pinning awards on me for all the good deeds I’m doing.”

“And yet, if someone found out half of the things you tell me you do, you’d be arrested.  Just don’t ever take on the Navy, alright Alec, because if you do then it will be my luck to catch the case.”

“You versus me man?”

Tim smiled into the phone.  “That would be pretty epic.”

“I’d get my girl to come steal your computer.”

“I’d get my girl to track your identities and location with nothing but the fibers your girl left at the scene of the crime.”

“I have really got to meet Abby some day.”

“Sometime, when you’re not running through the city on a job, we’ll have to meet up.  Because I gotta admit, I’d love to meet Parker.”

“We should probably leave Nate and Gibbs out of this meeting.”

“Yeah.  Tony would be cool though.  I bet he and Eliot would get along.”

“Eliot doesn’t have TV Tim.  Bet your man Tony would die of shock.”

“It would be worth it just for that.”

“Oh shit.  Gotta go man.  Teams heading in for-“

“Don’t wanna know man.  Good timing anyway.  Looks like they’re all coming back from the lunch meeting now so I gotta go too.”

“Isn’t it illegal to hack into your building’s security footage so they won’t catch you on the phone?”

“Who taught you your first hack?”

“Alright, alright, just remember mister NCIS, if you ever decide to live a life of crime and debauchery, you know where I am.”

“And if you decide to go on the straight and narrow, you know where I am.”

“Yeah man.  See you tonight on WoW?”

“Yeah, unless I get a case.”

“Text me.  Timmy, I mean it.  If you get caught up, you text me so I don’t sit around worrying!”

“Yes mother.”

Tim dropped the phone but not before Tony was smirking down at him.

“Personal calls on the job Probie?  Hot singles phone chat maybe?”

“DiNozzo!  Get to work.”  Gibbs shouted as he entered the bullpen behind his senior agent.  “McGee!  Not even calls to your mother.”

“Of course.  Sorry Boss.”

Tim just dropped his head and started on the paperwork of the cold case he’d pulled that morning.  His smile was kept in check but just barely.  If they knew… his smile grew as he thought of the friendship he’d started years before with a geeky foster kid with a love of anything technological.  They’d had a shared love for doing what everyone said couldn’t be done and that had led to some of Tim’s more… interesting… abilities.  Yeah, if Gibbs knew about Alec Hardison, if he knew what Tim McGee really knew? 

Well… he barely contained the laugh at the image of what they would think about Tim if they found out.  If they really knew.

 

 


End file.
